Private Moments: Yuhi Aogiri
by Kasa
Summary: SakuraCon 06 newbie award winner Takes place during vol.8 of the Ceres manga: right after Toya loses his memory and Aya tries to ‘seduce’ Yuhi. We join Yuhi as he tries to sort out his thoughts…


**Title:** Private Moments: Yuhi Aogiri

**Pseudonym: **Kasa

**Series:** Ceres

**Genre:** Drama

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** some swearing, teenage boy perverted thoughts, and light sexual content

**Summery:** takes place during vol.8 of the Ceres manga: right after Toya loses his memory and Aya tries to 'seduce' Yuhi. We join Yuhi as he tries to sort out his thoughts…

**Author Note: **This is the first in a series of one shots I plan on doing, each featuring a character and their thoughts. It is an exercise in expressing inner conflicts that I hope I will be able to use in the future. Please review with any thoughts, comments, and/or criticismyou might have, I only ask that you keep it amiable and don't flame me. I have a fragile sense of self worth and I don't need you making it worse

* * *

'Damn it, Damn it, Damn it! How could I _do_ that to her! I'm such an ass! She needs consoling not-argh…' Yuhi thought, water cascading over him. 'Damn it Aya, why do you have to do these things?' He thought over the events of the day, trying to see where it had gone wrong. 'First, she starts to spend extra time with me, trying to make up for all the time she spent running after Toya. Then she faints in the middle of the basket ball I was subbing for. Scared the crap out of me, thought the Mikages had gotten to her somehow… Though that's probably highly unlikely at this point- God Damn it…' he thought abruptly, looking down at himself. 'Go down already, we're not going to get anything tonight! Stop being so…' He sighed heavily. 'Stop thinking about Aya…' A blush crept across his cheeks, he couldn't help but remember the way her breasts felt pressed against his back, the feel of her soft skin under his fingertips, the taste of her lips, the sound of her softly moaning when he hit a sensitive spot… he slapped himself. 'Don't think that way about Aya, that's the worst way of thinking! Stop thinking about how Aya looks naked… god she's hot—NO! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! God damn it! God Damn It! GOD DAMN IT!' Yuhi banged his head against the tiled wall. 'Get you mind out of the gutter, Yuhi!' He fell back against the shower wall, sliding down until his bum made contact with the floor.

"Why won't you go down?" he said, looking at Himself. "Why won't you do what I tell you to?" 'it's not like you don't want it, you know you want her, to be inside-NO! I can't think like _that_!' He grasped himself, angry at his second head. "Stop making me THINK LIKE THAT!" he sighed in exasperation, knowing his cause was a futile one. "Fuck… Guess I'm gonna have to do this the easy way…" He circled his fingers around himself and began to them up and down his length. 'Shit, why did this happen… Just don't thank about Aya-soft skin-don't thank about Aya-cute moans-don't thank about Aya-fill lips-don't thank about Aya-firm breasts-don't thank about Aya-curved hips-DON'T-!'

Yuhi bit his lip as he came, trying not to cry out. He cursed when he realized that he had drawn blood. He was about to bring his hand to examine it, but he noticed that he had gotten some of himself on it. He started to stand so he could rinse his hand, but he rose too quickly and slipped, falling square on his ass and hitting the back if his head hard against the tiled wall. "Shit…" He cursed under his breath as he rubbed the back of his head with his clean hand. He slowly sat forward and let the water run over his soiled hand, then slowly attempted to stand. After getting up with much less slipping, he grasped his lip and pulled it out so he could examine it. 'Doesn't look too bad, probably heal pretty quick.' He let his lip go and rested is back against the wall, letting the water flow down his body. He slowly brought his eyes down to look at himself, relieved when he found he had gone limp. "Thank god…" He sighed, but soon his thoughts returned to Aya and her endowments, a reaction stirring in himself.

'Damn it, Yuhi!" He thought, turning the water cold to avert his attentions away from recent memories. He turned the water off when he was thoroughly drenched in the icy water all the way through to the bone. He stepped out of the shower, dried himself off with a towel, and dressed in his sleep clothes. He exited the bathroom, making his way down the darkened hall to his room. But pausing when he got to Aya's door, wondering if she was still awake. He debated with himself whether or not to knock and see if she wanted to talk, but thought better of it, figuring it would be to wait until the morning. 'She's probably pissed at me anyways…'


End file.
